Deveres
by Bolo de Chocolate
Summary: Sou péssima em sumários, então apenas leia. Se eu fizer um sumario sua vontade de ler vai sumir.
1. Decisões

_**Deveres**_

Os Conselheiros de todos os países estavam reunidos em Suna, estavam debatendo sobre a possibilidade de uma nova guerra entre eles ou contra outros países. Com o fim da Guerra as Grandes Nações ficaram fragilizadas, os que antes eram pequenos países comerciais começaram a se tornar potencias no mundo ninja e queriam roubar o poder dos países mais influentes.

Os kages, os ninjas mais influentes de cada vila e os membros do Conselho também estavam presentes em todas as reuniões. Todos os homens e mulheres mais influentes reunidos para debates calorosos para responder uma única pergunta. O que fazer agora? As antigas brigas entre esses países ressurgiram no pós-guerra, novas rixas também surgiram com o tempo e o grupo começou a declinar em sua superioridade.

Estavam todos exaustos das discussões que a duravam meses quando um dos homens mais velhos daquele grupo se ergueu e propôs fazer tudo a moda antiga.

-Porque não criar uma aliança por meio de matrimonio? Assim a balança de poder entre nós irá se equilibrar e estaremos mais unidos e misturados, uma esposa de uma nação e um homem de outra. Basta decidir quem de nós está solteiro e casar esses com pessoas de outras vilas.

Houve um longo momento de silencio que foi quebrado por um novo debate sobre todos os prós e contras desse acordo. Depois de um longo tempo criaram um contrato que tornava tudo oficial e todos assinaram. O contrato estabelecia que um representante de cada país se casasse com uma pessoa escolhida em uma reunião, seriam reunidas dez pessoas chamadas de ''Escolhidos'' de cada país para que fosse escolhida a única a se casar com o representante.

Em pouco tempo os Escolhidos já haviam sido decididos, os problemas diplomáticos e toda a burocracia do acordo já estavam resolvidos. Alguns pais se recusavam a ver suas filhas serem entregues para um casamento sem ao menos conhecer o futuro marido e estes se revoltavam, mas isso não aconteceu em um único clã, onde ao saber que a filha mais velha seria uma Escolhida o pai da moça sequer hesitou em deixa-la ir. Essa menina pertencia ao clã Hyuuga e a partir do momento em que o ANBU cruzou a porta desejando falar com o líder daquela família e lançou um olhar triste para a garota, ela soube que sua vida iria mudar drasticamente a partir daquele dia.

O dia da escolha finalmente chegou. Todos os Escolhidos estavam com uma longa capa vermelha cobrindo-lhe o rosto e estavam posicionados no meio da sala. Os representantes usavam um manto branco para que fossem reconhecidos mais rápido. Os Representantes eram compostos pelos Kages solteiros e, caso o Kage de um país já seja casado, um ninja de alta patente deste lugar.

O Kazekage observava todas as mulheres a sua disposição. Irritava lhe a ideia de roubar o futuro delas com um homem que elas amem apenas para diminuir a possibilidade de um novo conflito. Achava tudo muito absurdo, mas sendo necessário ele faria. Soltou um suspiro pesado e passou a avaliar as opções, haviam muitas mulheres lindas, porem eram todas mais velhas que ele. Começou a se repreender por não ter ouvido Temari e se casado logo. Chegou a reconhecer uma ninja da Vila da Chuva, mas não se lembrou do nome dela, e lembrou-se de uma moça de outra vila também, mas não a considerava educada o suficiente para ser sua esposa.

- Atenção, agora será escolhida a esposa para o Kazekage. Todas as mulheres dispostas a casar-se com ele ergam suas mãos.- a voz do Killer Bee ordenou e foi seguida por um silencio sepulcral.

Gaara ergueu o olhar para tentar achar uma moça ali que seria corajosa o suficiente para levantar a mão, mesmo com o cargo que tem as pessoas ainda tem medo dele e a ausência de mãos erguidas confirmou isso mais uma vez. Então lá no canto da sala uma mão feminina e pálida se fez presente, a menina lentamente se levantou com o rosto ainda coberto pelo capuz que estava usando.

- Qual o seu nome Escolhida?

- Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.

-Pode abaixar seu capuz Hinata-sama.

A garota lentamente abaixou o capuz da capa que usava e voltou a fitar os homens a sua frente. Gaara a reconheceu de imediato, aqueles olhos exóticos, de uma cor entre o prateado e o lilás confirmavam sua linhagem sanguínea, a pele alva como a neve sendo destacada pelo cabelo negro-azulado e os fartos lábios rubros.

O ruivo lembrou-se da primeira vez que a viu, ela estava carregando compras pra casa, o rosto se escondendo por detrás da franja e as marcas de lagrimas sendo visíveis a distancia. Ele havia se intrigado com a figura da moça, a voz calma e controlada dela contradizia o corpo tremente e os olhos inchados, lembrou-se de um garoto que se aproximou dela perguntando por que ela estava chorando e ela sorriu. Sorriso que ele nunca esqueceu, assim como a resposta que ela deu ao menino.

''- Às vezes eu choro porque me faz sentir viva... é como sentir uma dor física, você só sente porque está vivo e enquanto doer você terá certeza disso...eu só... eu só preciso confirmar que meu coração ainda bate as vezes.''

Aquela havia sido a resposta mais absurda que ele já havia ouvido, passou um bom tempo sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Apenas após conhecer o Naruto foi que ele entendeu, assim como ele matava para saber que estava vivo, ela chorava.

Ele saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz de um dos conselheiros perguntando o porquê da decisão dela. Dava pra sentir o peso dos olhares sobre ele dois.

- Eu estou aqui para servir o povo de minha vila, se servir significa me casar eu me casarei, não importa com quem.

- Está louca menina? O Kazekage não é o homem dos sonhos de qualquer uma. Você vai mesmo estragar sua vida por causa de uma aliança? Você é tão nova para sacrifícios como esse.- uma mulher loira gritou entre as Escolhidas, novamente os olhares assustados se viraram para a morena.

- Ele com certeza não ira me matar se for o que vocês estão pensando, sei que o Kazekage-sama mudou muito durante sua vida. Quanto a estragar minha vida, eu tenho de fazer o que for preciso por Konoha e, francamente, se eu não me casar com ele quem o fara? Ate onde eu percebi, fui a única a levantar a mão.- a voz dela saiu ácida enquanto falava e o rosto não esboçou nenhuma reação do momento que levantara até ali.

Gaara a observou falar, observou o rosto inexpressivo dela ao pronunciar palavras com um peso tão grande como se não fosse nada, se casar não parecia fazer diferença alguma para ela, nem mesmo sendo o marido considerado um demônio. Aquilo lhe doeu, a Hinata que ele conheceu não era aquela a sua frente. Mesmo sem nunca ter conversado com ela direito, ele olhava e prestava atenção em cada movimento da moça, desde a luta entre ela e Neji a atenção que ele dirigia a ela aumentou, ela era tão estranha para ele, a moça sempre sorria e corava, era sempre tão inocente e saber que ela era uma ninja era interessante, a habilidade dela de se importar com o oponente ate na hora de mata-lo intrigava-o, mas agora, a moça a sua frente era visivelmente diferente, não fisicamente e sim mentalmente.

A reunião continuou por um longo tempo e quando finalmente terminou, o ruivo pode perceber Shikamaru se aproximar de Hinata e começar a conversar. Ele ficou atento a conversa meramente por não ter nada o que fazer. A sua frente e alheios a todos ao redor os dois morenos sussurravam um para o outro em uma troca de frases tímida.

-Por quê?-o ruivo ergueu a cabeça ao ver a pergunta sair do Nara.

-Já matei quem eu amava uma vez, Nara-san, não vou fazer isso de novo. Meu clã não merece me ter por perto, sou um azar constante para eles, sair de perto é o melhor.

-E sua felicidade? Você ama o Naruto, não é?

- Estou tão cansada disso tudo, cansada de tentar ser feliz, de amar o Naruto, de ser tão inútil o tempo todo. Eu preciso quebrar o ciclo vicioso que isso se tornou. Por minha culpa o Neji morreu. Por minha culpa meu tio morreu, tudo porque eu insisto em ir atrás de uma felicidade que não me pertence. O Naruto ama a Sakura e eu não vou interferir. Minha irmã vai ser uma líder melhor que eu e vai ser feliz por ter atenção do papai. Eu sou só um estorvo na vida de todo mundo. Não mereço ser feliz, pois eu tentei tanto, busquei tanto pra descobrir que eu faço tudo errado. Eu só quero desistir e esperar pela minha morte. Ninguém vai sentir falta do meu azar quando isso acontecer.

- Eu vou. Quem vai jogar Shogi comigo nas tardes de domingo? Quem mais vai aceitar andar descalço por Konoha só para subir em uma arvore no Vale do Fim e observar o céu comigo? Esse é o nosso ritual desde que nos tornamos amigos, você sabe que eu sinto falta disso sempre que você sai em missão. Ninguém pode te substituir Hinata. Você esta se matando por algo que nunca fez.

-Obrigada por ainda ser meu amigo Shikamaru-san.

-Eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado, conta comigo, ok? E por favor, promete que nunca desistir de viver?

-Shikamaru-san eu...

-Prometa.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo.

- Vamos, já está ficando tarde e a Hanabi vai dar um escândalo ao saber que agora você está noiva.

A morena sorriu fraco e acompanhou o amigo no caminho para a mansão Hyuuga. De longe o dono dos olhos aquamarine a observava pensativo.


	2. Favores

_**Favores**_

Gaara foi direto para o apartamento alugado depois de ouvir a conversa entre Hinata e Shikamaru. Se jogou na cama achando que ia dormir que nem pedra, mas sua mente ainda estava focada na sua, agora, noiva. Ele tinha vontade de matar quem for que seja que a deixou nesse estado. A tímida Hyuuga, sempre tão gentil e educada, a garota que até com as pessoas mais frias e calculistas sorria de forma sincera havia desaparecido. O que ele viu hoje foi uma menina oca, sem sorrisos, sem otimismo, sem sua tão imaculada inocência e pureza que sempre foi sua marca, a garota que esteve a sua frente e que se tornou sua noiva era fria, com uma face inexpressiva e a autoestima estilhaçada. Ele sempre soube que a autoestima da Hyuuga não era uma das melhores, mas agora está beirando a depressão.

Quando o ruivo finalmente começou a dormir, acordou em um sobressalto ao ouvir batidas violentas na porta. Pelo horário e a tempestade do lado de fora só podia ser algo importante. Ele rapidamente abriu a porta e a sua frente estava uma menina de estatura mediana e olhos claros, o cabelo castanho dela estava preso em um coque alto malfeito.

- Posso entrar ou você vai ficar aí me encarando?

-Quem é você garota?

- Que horror, não reconhece sua cunhada? Agora me deixa entrar que eu não quero ficar doente.

Ele esperou a garota entrar para poder fechar a porta. Voltou sua atenção para a garota na sala que batia o pé no chão de forma impaciente.

- Eu posso saber o que faz a irmã mais nova da minha noiva no meu apartamento as... -ele parou para olhar o relógio- quatro e quarenta da manhã?

- Eu vim te pedir um favor.- ele fez um sinal com a mão para ela prosseguir.- Eu soube que vai se casar com a Onee-san.- ele assentiu- Pelo que ouvi sobre você sei que vai ser um pouco difícil, mas...

-Mas?

Ela fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos, segurou a vontade de chorar e abriu os olhos ao sentir o olhar irritado do homem sobre si.

- Quero que a faça feliz, a faça se apaixonar por você e se sentir correspondida, sei lá, recupere os sorrisos bobos da minha irmã, quero que recupere a minha antiga irmã, a garota que meu pai insistia que era fraca, mas é melhor que todos nós. Quero que faça minha irmã se sentir viva outra vez, que ela não seja só um eco do passado.

Ele encarou a mais nova. A menina aparentava ter uns 12 anos e meio mal educada. As diferenças entre ela e sua irmã mais velha estavam apenas na altura e na cor dos cabelos, em relação ao tipo de corpo, Gaara nunca havia visto Hinata sem casaco por isso nada podia comentar. Hanabi Hyuuga tem o cabelo liso e castanho no mesmo corte e cor que o pai e o primo. O olhar frio e a forma de falar eram também bastante parecidos com as do pai. Quanto ao pedido que a garota lhe fizera, as palavras que ela escolheu faziam parecer que ela era uma dessas garotinhas que nunca viu alguém morrer e acreditava em conto de fadas, ele quase sorriu com o pensamento, exatamente como a mais velha fazia. Fazer Hinata feliz era um pedido quase estupido antigamente, ela irradiava felicidade por si só, mas agora era um pedido quase impossível, a menina morreu internamente, salva-la de si mesma é uma tarefa árdua que ele aceitou assim que se tornou noivo dela. Uma única pergunta ainda o incomodava.

- O que aconteceu com a Hinata-sama?

A menina soltou um suspiro pesado seguido de um sorriso tenso. Remexeu-se irrequieta e começou a fazer uma trança no cabelo úmido pela chuva, estava procurando a forma mais fácil de explicar a situação.

-Eu não sei se você se lembra de Neji, nosso primo.

-O cara que tentou matar a Hinata no exame Chunnin?

-O próprio. Então, como posso simplificar tudo...-ela ficou mais um tempo calada pensando- eles tinham uma história fora do comum juntos. Hinata o amava e ele também a amava, era um amor esquisito e doentio. Ela me contava que eles costumavam brincar escondidos quando se conheceram. Com a divisão do clã, ter laços afetivos com alguém da bunke é difícil. Então o papai a defendeu de um sequestrador e parece que como vingança quem morreu foi o nosso tio, o pai do Neji. Ela contava que depois desse dia eles pararam de brincar juntos, ele passou a odiá-la e ela amava o jeito dele. Ela se recusava a ter medo dele. Por mais que ele a odiasse, não foram poucas as vezes que eu vi os dois ficarem no quarto juntos. Ela tinha muitos pesadelos e Neji ficava com ela, ate que ela dormisse de novo e velava o sono dela ate o amanhecer, mas depois disso parecia que o ódio voltava. Uma vez vieram uns garotos bater nela e ele a defendeu.

- Ele sempre alegava que era o dever dele, mas francamente, ele defendia a Hinata dos monstros do armário e do escuro também. Chegou um dia ele quase a matou e ela, ela não ligava, não se importava. Ela se recusava a se abrir comigo, assumiu um papel de mãe para mim e se recusa a me ver sofrer, então ela sofria sozinha. A amizade entre eles dois voltou e ela, ela ficava sempre de guarda baixa com ele, dizia que ele sempre quis mata-la, mas quando teve chance ele não matou, por que depois ele o faria? Eles quase não se falavam, mas confiavam um no outro tanto que teve uma época que achei que eles namoravam. Então veio a Guerra e Neji morreu. Foi aí que eu entendi o amor louco deles. Ela se culpa pela morte do tio Hizashi e por isso não ligava para apanhar do Neji, ele sabia que ela tava sempre de guarda baixa e descontava a raiva nela, mas nos raros momentos de paz, de trégua, eles eram amigos inseparáveis. Ele sempre foi o que a mantinha de pé todos esses anos, era o mártir dela. Sempre achamos que era o Naruto, mas sempre foi ele. Quando ele morreu ela perdeu o senso, ficou sem motivos para lutar, para seguir em frente, ela fazia tudo por ele, para fazê-lo seguir em frente e sem ele, ela é só um corpo vazio. Uma vez ela teve que ser internada ao voltar de uma missão, eu fui visita-la e ela disse com um sorriso triste que não importa a tragédia, parece que ela não morre, que se matar para ela não era uma opção agora, é uma meta inatingível. Eu chorei tanto ao ve-la falar aquilo então eu me toquei, ela não tava mais tentando acabar com o corpo, ela acabou com os próprios sentimentos, ela matou o que ela era. Eu só quero que ela melhore logo, por favor, ajuda minha irmã.

Gaara manteve sua face inexpressiva com a história, mas por dentro estava abalado. Se casar com Hinata é com toda a certeza, entrar numa aventura sem saber o final, a garota parece ser uma confusão de emoções. Hanabi se levantou e se dirigiu a porta, assim que estava do lado de fora ouviu uma voz grave dizer:

-Eu vou tentar.

-Obrigada, Kazekage-sama.

Então a menina sumiu na chuva. Ele novamente fechou a porta e se jogou na cama, sorriu ao pensar que se fosse o Shikamaru já teria dito que tudo aquilo é problemático demais, mas agora era seu problema também e tinha que tomar cuidado e resolve-lo. Mais tarde, depois de uma merecida noite de sono ele iria visitar sua noiva e começar a trabalhar na recuperação da felicidade da morena.


	3. Planos em ação

Hinata cozinhava tranquilamente quando tocaram a campainha. Uma moça da bunke veio lhe avisar que a visita era para ela e depois permitiu a entrada deles. Logo depois Naruto, Sakura, Kiba e Shino surgiram na porta da cozinha.

- Hina-chan!- o loiro berrou e a morena deu um pulo ao ouvir seu nome.

-Cala a boca Naruto, não tá vendo que a assustou?- a garota de cabelos rosa claro falou irritada.

-Tudo bem Sakura-chan, não precisa se preocupar comigo. –a morena abriu um sorriso falso- Ohayo Saku-chan, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun e Shino-kun.

-Ohayo- responderam em uníssono.

-Soube que vai se casar com Gaara- o Kiba comentou com a voz amarga.

-Vou sim.

-Você vai ver Hina-chan. O Gaara é estranho, mas é muito legal, vai ser um ótimo marido! Dattebayo!

-Eu sei- ela soltou um suspiro fraco e os fitou-, parece que a noticia correu rápido.

-Saber que um gostosão vai se casar ajuda a espalhar a noticia- Hanabi se intrometeu na conversa.

-Hanabi-chan!

- Não resisti, Onee-san.

-Você não está feliz.

Os cinco presentes olharam para Kiba assustados, a frase dele ecoando em suas mentes.

-Eu ainda não digeri a noticia, é só isso. Eu aceitei, mas ainda parece que foi só um sonho.

-Foi uma negociação Hinata, te usaram como moeda de troca. - Kiba devolveu em tom de voz acido.

A morena prendeu a respiração, fechou os olhos e refletiu sobre a frase sentindo os olhares tensos sobre si. Abriu os olhos e encarou as panelas ao seu lado voltando a cozinhar em silencio. Depois de alguns minutos ela se virou para o amigo e abriu um sorriso cínico.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Chore? Grite? Cometa um suicídio? Inicie uma nova organização criminosa e declare guerra? Que eu o mate? Eles me levaram para que eu me casa-se com algum deles, sair solteira não era uma opção. Não tenho direito de reclamar.

Iniciou-se um silencio tenso no lugar, ninguém ousava se mexer. Todos olhavam a Hyuuga surpresos enquanto ela voltava a mexer no fogão.

-O suposto é que você deve ama-lo, não que sejam apenas negócios.- Foi a vez de Shino comentar.

-A política exige sacrifícios. E também, as vezes o amor vem com o tempo, eu me caso primeiro e depois aprendo a ama-lo.

Hanabi observou a irmã de esguelha a irmã mais velha. Sentiu o cheiro delicioso ao se aproximar. A pequena pensava que com essa frase talvez Hinata ainda não estivesse tão inalcançável assim e poderia receber de volta o amor que ela reprimiu. _''Talvez o Gaara possa conseguir faze-la feliz com mais facilidade. Sortudo esse Kazekage'' _ ela pensou e teve vontade de sorrir.

- Tá cozinhando o que?

-Bolo de chocolate com cobertura de morango.

-Só chocolate?-a mais nova questionou divertida atraindo os olhares dos amigos para si.

-Chocolate com menta, pra fazer render a massa. O comercio com os vendedores de cacau diminuiu com a guerra, está difícil de achar e caro. Tive que comprar cacau puro para fazer o chocolate já que está em falta nas lojas.

-Eita - Naruto praticamente gritou-, eu não viveria sem lámen, tomara que a crise de alimentos não se espalhe.

- Macarrão é mais acessível e fácil de fazer Naruto-kun. Encontrar é fácil o que faz ser barato.

-Cacau é fruta tropical, não é fácil de achar por aqui.- Uma voz grave e zombeteira se fez presente.

-Gaara!- o loiro correu e abraçou o amigo.

-Ohayo, Haruno-san, Inuzuka-san, Naruto, Aburami-san, Hinata-sama e Hanabi-sama.- o ruivo falou e fez uma leve reverencia as donas da casa.

-Ohayo!-responderam todos juntos.

Hinata voltou a mexer no fogão e colocou o bolo no forno com todo o cuidado. Voltou a atenção para a cobertura dando consistência e todos a observavam em silencio. O delicioso aroma estava deixando-os com água na boca.

- Me disseram que és cozinheira de mão cheia Hinata-sama- o ruivo comentou.

-Ah Gaara, Hina-chan é a melhor cozinheira que eu conheço. Uma vez ela fez um onigiri parecido comigo e eram deliciosos- o comentário fez o ruivo sorrir de canto.

O ruivo olhou a noiva de soslaio, alguns anos atrás ela coraria ou até desmaiaria com o comentário, mas agora se mantinha inexpressiva e deixou apenas um sorriso pequeno e quase imperceptível lhe escapar. Sorriso miúdo e tímido este que ele não pode deixar passar. Percebeu pela primeira vez desde que ficou noivo que a velha Hinata ainda estava alí, ela permanecia escondida em uma mascara de indiferença, porém ainda lutava por espaço. Ainda não é tarde para fazer a morena sorrir. Ele sentiu um olhar sobre si e se deparou com Hanabi o encarando.

-Par de encara-lo Hanabi. É falta de educação.

-Mas Onee-chan...

- Nada de ''mas'' mocinha, é feio e pronto.

Hinata teve vontade de rir da careta da caçula, porem se conteve e se contentou em apenas olha-la. O ruivo percebeu o ato dela novamente e se deixou sorrir de canto.

-Hinata-sama, Ino veio lhe visitar. Permito a entrada dela?- a moça com o selo da bunke questionou.

-Pode sim.- ao ver a moça desaparecer porta fora ela resmungou- se continuar aparecendo gente assim, vou ter que fatiar o bolo em cubos minúsculos para que todos comam.

- Hina-chan!

-Ino-chan!- a mais nova do grupo ironizou. - Vocês adoram o nome dela, hein?

-Aff, pirralha.

-INO-CHAN!- a morena repreendeu.

-Desculpa Hinata do meu coração, mas é que eu vim aqui para te ajudar a escolher seu vestido de noiva!

Ao ouvir a ultima parte da frase a morena engasgou com a saliva e ficou vermelha enquanto Gaara dava tapinhas nas costas dela esperando que ela melhorasse.

-Você, eu... hã?

-Seu vestido de noiva mulher. - a loira começou a pular a abraçando- Vai ser a noiva mais linda que Konoha já viu!

-E como seria o vestido?- Hinata fez uma careta só de pensar.

- Estilo ocidental, decote em V, tomara que caia, justo nos seios, cintura e quadril estilo seria. Ah! E o decote tem que ser generoso para mostrar essa sua comissão de frente farta e destaca-la. E vai ser branco com abertura na lateral!

Hinata se apoiou na bancada para imaginar o conjunto de descrições da Ino. Ela começou a sentir um formigamento familiar, porém não mais comum, no seu rosto.

- A Hina-chan está corando!-Sakura berrou. - Sentimos falta dessas bochechas coradas amiga.

Amorena olhou para as amigas e viu elas abraçarem Hanabi e começarem a chorar de felicidade.

-Você não sabe como é bom te ver corar de novo.- Ino enxugou uma lagrima- Pensei que nunca mais a veria assim de novo- aloira sorriu.

A morena ficou desconcertada com a reação das amigas, percebeu que Hanabi sorria, Kiba e Naruto estavam chorando e sorrindo juntos, Shino fazia um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça como se a aprovasse e a Sakura não parava de chorar. Mas nenhum deles fez o coração da moça se apertar tanto quanto o Gaara, o ruivo sorriu de canto ao receber o olhar dela sobre si e moveu os lábios em uma frase silenciosa ''É bom saber que você ainda sabe ser feliz e tímida até hoje. Pensei que nunca mais a veria corar e sorrir e eles também''.

Hinata sentiu o corpo vacilar por um momento, nunca pensou que um ato tão inútil fosse fazê-los ficar assim. Então se lembrou das varias vezes que ouviu Hanabi sussurrar que queria a antiga irmã de volta.

-Não se preocupe não vou te fazer usar um vestido igual ao que descrevi. Se bem que...

-INO!

-Esta bem, esta bem, nada de decotes gigantes para mostrar seus seios, eu entendi. Vamos às compras!

-COMPRAS!-Sakura e Hanabi gritaram juntas.

-Meninas - Hinata as encarou-, e o dinheiro?

Ino se virou para o ruivo com os olhos brilhando e tanto Hanabi quanto Sakura entraram na encenação e deixaram os olhos brilhando na direção dele.

-Gaara-kun, faria o favor de pagar o vestido da sua noiva?

O ruivo percebeu o olhar de cachorro sem dono delas na direção dele e Hinata com a cara fechada encarando Ino em uma repreensão muda.

-É falta de educação encarar, Hinata-chan- Kiba alfinetou se divertindo com a cena e a morena só bufou.

-E quanto custaria esse vestido?- o ruivo questionou.

-Falamos o preço quando o comprarmos, aí você só vai na loja pagar.- O ruivo fez uma careta ao se lembrar que Temari sempre dizia a mesma coisa e estava levando-o a falência.

-Garanto não comprar nada caro. - Hinata falou ao notar a careta dele.

- A noiva deve se casar com o vestido que a fizer se sentir feliz e animada para o casamento, essa é a regra- a voz de Shino se fez presente-, se Hinata se sentir alegre e perfeita em um vestido caro, terão que compra-lo.

- Só não me façam ter um infarto com o preço- o ruivo comentou se dando por vencido.

-Corre antes que ele mude de ideia – Hanabi gritou e arrastou a irmã para fora do lugar enquanto as outras corriam juntas.

-Meu bolo!

-Pode deixar que eu finalizo, Hinata-sama.- a cozinheira gritou enquanto entrava na cozinha.

-Obrigada Inoue-san!

A casa ficou silenciosa. Kiba e Naruto praticamente babavam a espera do bolo. Shino havia desaparecido do local. Gaara refletia sobre a cena que houve na cozinha poucos minutos atrás, sorriu internamente ao constatar que chamar a loira para sugerir um vestido para Hinata foi a melhor decisão que tomou no inicio de sua busca pela felicidade da noiva, ver a morena corar e todos sorrirem fez parecer que foi a decisão correta. O ruivo sentiu uma pontada de dor de cabeça ao se lembrar de que a divida que viria do vestido de noiva da morena iria fazer um possível estrago em seu orçamento.


	4. O vestido

Hinata, Hanabi, Ino e Sakura já estavam cansadas de andar por Konoha. Haviam passado por mais de 40 lojas de vestidos de noiva, a Hyuuga mais velha já havia experimentado mais de 150 vestidos e nenhum foi escolhido. Resolveram andar mais um pouco ou teriam que sair da Vila para ir comprar um vestido em outro país. Quando já estavam desistindo de procurar, elas avistaram uma loja.

A loja estava totalmente escura, mas dava para ver o Kimono branco perfeitamente. Como se estivesse sob efeito de alguma hipnose, a noiva andou até a vitrine da loja e pôs-se a admirar aquela obra de arte.

-É lindo!-Sakura sussurrou.

-Lindo não, é magnifico- Ino comentou.

-Supera qualquer vestido no estilo Ocidental.

-É perfeito, Hanabi, não só supera os outros como é perfeito.- E sem mais uma palavra a herdeira correu para dentro da loja.

Era uma loja um tanto macabra, haviam varias bonecas de porcelana vestidas no estilo gótico, alguns manequins eram marionetes antigas apoiadas em barras de ferro. Curiosa, a noiva percebeu que havia uma iluminação precária feita por velas de cera negra e doce aroma presente ali era resultado de incensos distribuídos estrategicamente pela loja.

-Olá!- cumprimentou a moça atrás do balcão.- Sou Sirena, deseja alguma coisa?

-Oi, eu queria comprar o kimono da vitrine.

-Oh, lamento querida, mas ele já está reservado.

-Entendo.

-Qual o seu nome, querida? Podemos fazer um se desejar.

-Eu sou Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.

-A herdeira Hyuuga?

- Sim, a própria.

-Por que não falou antes, menina? O kimono é todo seu!

-O que?- As quatro garotas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Olhem só, as amigas da noiva falam!- a atendente riu- Enfim, alguns anos atrás eu costurava para sua mãe. Eu te vi nascer, vi Hanabi nascer, até costurei boa parte das suas roupas quando ainda eram pequenas. Um dia sua mãe veio aqui, entregou alguns desenhos de quimonos e mandou um garotinho escolher, acho que o nome dele era Neji, então o garotinho escolheu aquele vestido porque ''é a cara da Hinata-sama''.- a senhora riu de novo- Estavam tentando um acordo, uma união entre os clãs Hyuuga e Uchiha, eles queriam casar a herdeira, que no caso era você, com o herdeiro que na época era um tal de Itachi, loucura de líder. Sua mãe veio encomendar o seu vestido de casamento, e acabou sendo escolhido aquele kimono . Até onde eu me lembro, algum tempo depois de encomendar o vestido, parece que o Uchiha que iria se casar com você teve uma crise de raiva com a união forçada e se recusou a se casar. Depois sua mãe morreu, o seu ''ex-noivo'' matou o clã e foi aquela história que todos já conhecem. Bla, blá, blá, história para velho contar. Eu fiquei com o modelo aqui e um dia desses, o Hiashi-sama veio aqui me contar que você iria se casar, então eu finalmente costurei seu presente, temos que fazer só alguns ajustes e vai ficar perfeito.- A mulher abriu um sorriso largo.

A morena deixou os olhos se encherem de d'água. Segurou o soluço e andou até a roupa que tanto lhe chamou a atenção e lhe rendeu uma história que ela desconhecia.

-Meu pai veio aqui?

-Sim, ele sabia do kimono e veio pedir para que o fizesse, íamos te entregar daqui dois dias.

-Essa história é bem louca.

- Difícil de acreditar, né? Pois é, também acho. Demorei a acreditar que eles iam te noivar com um doido pra facilitar a vida dos dois clãs. Coisa de doido. O melhor é que isso não aconteceu. Então esqueça o passado e siga em frente que atrás vem gente.

As cinco mulheres passaram o resto do dia conversando e dando os toques finais no kimono. Quando já anoitecia, elas foram comer o bolo que Hinata e Inoue fizeram, conversavam sobre tudo e riam dos podres que a mais velha sabia de todos que as meninas conheciam.

Enquanto isso, Gaara e Naruto andavam pela cidade aproveitando o ar noturno.

-Que cara é essa?

-Estou pensando nas meninas.

- Tá imaginando a Hina-chan vestida de noiva?

- Estou imaginando as dividas e meu saldo bancário com a compra desse vestido. A Ino estava com uma cara de quem está morta de vontade de acabar com as minhas economias. Tenho calafrios só de imaginar todos aqueles números negativos no banco.

-Relaxa, a Hina-chan sabe economizar dinheiro como ninguém. Ela não vai deixar estourarem sua conta bancário. Dattebayo!

-Não sei Naruto, ela pode até não querer, mas com a Ino, a Sakura e a Hanabi na cola é difícil falar sobre economia. Elas são consumistas registradas no clube da Temari, batem recordes de roupas caras.

O loiro abriu um sorriso enorme e começou a andar rumo a um restaurante muito prestigiado por ele, o Ichiraku.

Os dias foram passando rápido. Gaara quase, eu disse quase, gargalhou de felicidade ao saber que a noiva ganhou o vestido. Entre provas e mais provas do kimono, idas as lojas para comprar seu enxoval, decoração do salão da festa de casamento e toda a burocracia existente, Hinata estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso, as vezes as pessoas se afastavam dela nas ruas devida a áurea assassina que ela emanava, mas exceto por isso, ela ria e se divertia cada vez mais. Os noivos se encontravam todos os dias para se conhecerem melhor.

Quando a Hyuuga tinha uma recaída e voltava a se isolar de novo o ruivo fazia surpresas, levava alguns buques de flores para ela, a ajudava a cozinhar – leia-se: ele comprava a comida, ela cozinhava e então ele lavava a louça- e a levava para passear pela cidade. Lentamente o homem foi a conquistando devagar, ele se apaixonara pelo jeito dela e demonstrava seu amor sorrindo de canto para ela, apenas para ela.

Faltando duas semanas para o casamento, Gaara andava pela floresta de Konoha em busca de um pouco de paz, xingava mentalmente todas aquelas papeladas que ele vinha lendo e assinando, além dos documentos que ele tinha por ser o Kazekage ainda tinha que arcar com os problemas do casamento. Ele tinha apenas duas horas por dia para escapar daquilo tudo e ir ver sua noiva, mas hoje ela não estava em casa, algo sobre decoração e floristas que ela tinha que resolver.

O ruivo se sentou de frente para uma cachoeira linda, o barulho começou a acalma-lo pouco a pouco enquanto lembranças de 3 dias atrás invadiam sua mente, ele deixou um sorriso quase que imperceptível moldar-lhe os lábios.

Ele havia ido buscar Hinata para mais um de seus passeios, entrou na imponente mansão Hyuuga e começou a espera-la. Uma moça disse-lhe que ela estava na piscina nos fundos da mansão e ele se dirigiu até lá. A imagem de Hyuuga Hinata deslizando na água era indescritível, o ruivo preferiu não incomoda-la e ficou apenas a observando. Ele podia ver claramente cada curva do corpo dela, os seios cobertos por apenas um top preto e um short azul marinho evidenciavam a pele branca dela com o contraste entre cores. O cabelo dela estava preso em uma longa trança que sequer parecia se movimentar devido a graciosidade e rapidez com a qual a morena nadava.

Ela ficou indo e vindo na piscina sem perceber que estava sendo observada, quando começou a sentir algumas câimbras resolveu sair e quase desmaiou ao ver Gaara, sentado de forma altiva em uma cadeira a observando com um sorriso diferente de todos os que ela já vira nele, aquele sorriso e aquele olhar transmitiam luxúria pura na direção dela.

-A...A quanto tempo... vo- você está aí?- ela gaguejou enquanto sentia o rosto corar.

-Só o suficiente para te ver nadar, você nada muito bem, sabia?

-Ah, obrigada.

O ruivo quis rir da cena dela correndo para se enrolar na toalha. Quando ela terminou de enrolar a toalha como se fosse um vestido no próprio, tudo o que ele pensava era em como aquele pano gritava para ser tirado por ele e em como ele queria carrega-la para seu apartamento e terminar de tirar aquele top e o short. Abriu mais um sorriso malicioso com os pensamentos nada puros que assolavam sua mente e resolveu se aproximar.

Hinata estava cada vez mais vermelha com os sorrisos e olhadas dele, começou a andar para trás involuntariamente quando ele começou a se aproximar. Ela sentiu uma onda de adrenalina correndo por suas veias ao sentir a parede de pedra em suas costas. Ele reduziu o espaço entre os corpos em questão de segundos. Os olhos verdes a miravam com intensidade e ela sentiu o corpo tremer com o toque da mão quente de em sua cintura.

Gaara estava começando a se divertir com a situação, avançou lentamente até perceber que a noiva tinha colado as costas na parede, rapidamente se moveu e colocou um braço de cada lado do corpo dela, queria impossibilita-la de fugir. Sentiu o corpo dela se arrepiar e vacilar quando ele começou a deslizar a mão pela cintura dela. Olhou para o rosto corado dela, a boca roxa de frio estava entreaberta, um convite mudo para ele, as bochechas dela também estavam levemente corada, mas ela parecia mais perdida com o toque dele do que com a situação que aquilo representava. Sem pensar, ele começou a beija-la, de iniciou com um pouco de carinho e de forma dela, só ate ela se acostumar e começar a corresponder. Ele sentiu a mão gelada dela subir pelo seu abdômen e parar na sua nuca puxando algumas mexas do cabelo vermelho, a outra mão foi para suas costas e apertava o tecido da roupa de forma possessiva, ele sabia muito bem que se não fosse pela roupa estaria sendo todo arranhado nesse momento.

O ruivo puxou a noiva para mais perto dele sem interromper o beijo, colou os dois corpos e pode sentir os seios dela se apertarem contra o tórax dele. Com uma das mãos ele desfez o nó da toalha que a mantinha no lugar e a fez cair no chão, agora podia sentir cada centímetro exposto da pele da morena. Começou a acariciaras costas dela e foi descendo a mão, começou a perceber todas as reações positivas dela, ela descolava os lábios dele apenas para tomar um pouco de folego e voltava a beija-lo, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dela a via se arquear um pouco e soltar gemidos abafados, estava conseguindo a levar a loucura sem ao menos começar a brincar com ela direito. Ele começou a descer uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela, dando alguns chupões e podia ver com o canto do olho o sorriso dela enquanto o observava. Ele passou as duas mãos para as coxas dela e a ergueu, a imprensou contra a parede e voltou a beija-la de forma mais feroz.

A morena simplesmente parou ao se dar conta daquela cena, olhou pro Gaara assustada e começou a observar a posição em que eles se encontravam, ela estava com as pernas ao redor do quadril dele, ele estava com uma mão em sua coxa e com o polegar da outra mão ele acariciava seus seios. Ela imediatamente corou e se remexeu inquieta enquanto ele a olhava curioso. Ela começou a se arrepender amargamente de ter se mexido, podia sentir mais claramente o volume extra debaixo das roupas dele.

-Me... solte.

-Por quê?

-Eu quero que pare.

-Não, não quer.

-E como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Você ainda esta com uma mão na minha nuca e outra nas minhas costas me puxando para perto de você e depois de se mexer você apertou ainda mais as pernas envolvendo meu quadril com mais força- ele sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido dela.

Então ele voltou a beija-la e ela voltou a corresponde-lo na mesma intensidade de antes até ouvirem um estrondo. Os dois deram um pulo de susto e se afastaram um do outro rapidamente, ao longe a silhueta de Hanabi era visível.

-HINATA-ONEE-SAN! HINATA-ONEE-SAN!

-O que aconteceu Hanabi?- a morena mais velha tentou conter a respiração acelerada com algum sucesso.

-Eu estava tentando cozinhar e aí eu explodi a cozinha.

-Você o que?

-Eu explodi a cozinha. Aí o papai me mandou falar com você, por que quem gosta de cozinhar é que deve dizer adeus a cozinha.

-Você é pior que a Sakura no ramo da culinária.

-Hey, minha comida é comestível tá? A da Sakura não, e ela nunca explodiu uma cozinha porque a mãe dela não deixa.

-Verdade.

Gaara não estava disposto a ver o caos na cozinha por isso saiu alegando que tinha mais trabalho para fazer.

Agora o ruivo estava deitado na margem de uma cachoeira refletindo sobre o fato ocorrido três dias atrás. Amaldiçoou mentalmente por Hanabi ter posto fogo na cozinha e incomoda-los aquele dia, ele quase foi pego em flagrante agarrando a herdeira Hyuuga descaradamente perto da piscina. Sorriu ao lembrar do rosto corado dela ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, em apenas 14 dias ele estaria casado com ela. Hinata só podia ser louca e ele adorava a insanidade que ela possuía.

* * *

Eu sei que esse é um péssimo capitulo, mas a minha criatividade está em baixa e isso foi o máximo que eu consegui. Não joguem pedras em mim agora. E se tiver algum erro gramatical, a culpa é do word 2010.


	5. Casamento

O tão esperado dia do casamento finalmente chegou. A festa foi organizada em Sunagakure, em um oásis ali existente devido a um nascente de águas cristalinas. Foi preparado um pequeno palco de mogno e um longo tapete vermelho para a cerimonia, também faziam parte da decoração vários vasos de terracota pequenos com Rosas do deserto e alguns grandes com Acácia vermelhas. As cadeiras eram feitas de madeira de amieiro brancas e estavam postas horizontalmente na direção do palco.

Gaara se mantinha imóvel no altar, ele sentia que se parasse de prender a respiração tudo iria sumir. Ele trajava o kimono de seda negra, o preto da roupa contrastava com a pele alva e os cabelos ruivos do homem. Ele estava muito nervoso e tentava manter o porte altivo, mas sentia suas mãos suando frio. Ele pensava: ''E se ela não aparecer? E se acontecer algo de errado?''. Eram tantas questões na cabeça dele. Ele se lembrava de não ter ficado assim no dia do Yui-no¹, mas agora não se tratava de trocas de presentes e festas, era oficial, o que fazia o ruivo tremer da cabeça aos pés.

-Calma maninho, ela vai vir, apenas aconteceu um imprevisto e você terá que esperar um pouco mais.- Temari sussurrou perto do Sabaku mais novo.

-Imprevisto?

-Caiu chá no cabelo dela.

Gaara olhou para a irmã assustado. ''Ela é uma noiva de junho, que seguiu passo a passo da maior parte das tradições e consegue ter o azar de derramar chá no próprio cabelo?'', ele pensou. Ao ver a expressão do irmão ela riu e falou:

-Nem me pergunte como. Parece que ela levou um susto, esbarrou na mesa e derrubou o chá, pelo menos foi isso que me contaram. O cabelo dela se revoltou e não é tão simples pintar uma mulher de branco para um casamento². Sem tirar que enfeitar o cabelo de novo é bem difícil.

O ruivo sorriu ao imaginar a cena, ao voltar o olhar para o tapete rubro ele ouviu a musica começar a soar. E sorriso só aumentou ao se lembrar do escândalo que ela havia feito por ser contra a marcha nupcial, a Ino a ajudou dizendo que estava fora de moda. Sendo assim escolheram uma música de Puccini.

Hinata trajava o kimono branco que ganhou. O cabelo dela foi arrumado as pressas e estava preso em um coque com flores, pérolas e pendentes de ouro. Ao cruzar o portal e receber todos os olhares sobre si ela tremeu e corou, sabia que ninguém veria o rosto vermelha graças a maquiagem, mas um pouco mais a frente havia um ruivo que sorria ternamente e lhe passava um sensação de segurança nunca antes sentida. O pai segurou o braço dela e lhe soltou um minúsculo e único sorriso, o máximo que se alcançava em publico dele.

-Você está linda, minha filha. Orgulho-me de te ver casar.

- Obrigada, papai.

Pai e filha cruzavam a extensão do tapete lentamente. Algumas pessoas do clã Hyuuga, tanto a bunke quanto a souke, estavam presentes. A direita de Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, o ex time Ino-Shika-Chou, Tenten, Lee, Sai e Sasuke estavam sentados em uma única fileira. Mais a frente, Temari e Kankuro, estavam sentados junto a Hanabi e Kurenai, respectivamente. A noiva não teve tempo de observar as outras pessoas ali presente, pois havia alcançado Gaara e rumavam em direção ao altar.

Ao ouvir a ladainha típica de casamento se iniciar, a morena voltou a tremer ligeiramente. O Sabaku mais novo entrelaçou sua mão com a dela e arriscou abrir um pequeno sorriso em sua direção. Ao perceber a iniciativa dele, ela corou um pouco, mas logo percebeu que ele também tremia e suava horrores.

Trocados os votos matrimoniais, os recém-casados e seus convidados seguiram para o salão de festas. O mais novo casal oficial recebiam elogios e presentes sem descanso, parecia que a fila de pessoas a parabeniza-los nunca tinha fim. Temari percebeu o desconforto dos dois e os puxou para dar inicio a valsa no centro do salão.

A Hyuuga voltou a ficar nervosa ao perceber que estava cercada por varias pessoas e câmeras novamente. Os flashs de cada foto tirada irritavam seus olhos claros e os olhares sobre si faltavam queimar lhe as costas.

-Olhe para mim.-Gaara sussurrou perto de sua orelha, causando-lhe um arrepio.

-Ahn?

-Se você olhar para uma única pessoa, seu nervosismo irá reduzir.

-Okay.

Posicionaram-se na pista de dança e começaram a valsar. Conforme dançavam, Hinata perdia-se na imensidão verde do marido que estava fixa em si. O ruivo por sua fez, estava se controlando para não agarra-la de forma inapropriada ali mesma e tomar para si, em todos os sentidos, aquela morena de sorriso gentil.

Com o fim da valsa os convidados se espalharam pelo salão ao som de musicas contagiante.

Gaara conduziu a esposa para um canto mais reservado e começou a fita-la intensamente. Ele a abraçou por traz de forma possessiva e quase sorriu com o resmungo de repreensão que ouviu dela. Levantou o rosto e novamente quis rir com a cena que se passava ao alcance de seus olhos.

-Hinata?

-Sim?

-Aquela não é sua irmã?- ele meneou a cabeça em direção a um casal que estava entretido com um amasso quente.

-Hn?-a morena sorriu franzindo o cenho para ver melhor.- É a Hanabi e o... Konohamaru-kun!

-Parece que está muito bom, a julgar pela forma que eles estão se agarrando.

-Ca... Cadê o Otou-san?

- Está ali, entretido em uma conversa com a Kurenai-sama. Parece que ela já havia percebido os pombinhos e foi distrair seu pai.- Hinata sorriu e olhou para o outro lado.

-Aqueles são Sai e...

-...Ino- Sakura completou a fala da amiga se aproximando.

- Desde quando eles... Como...Oh Céus!- os ruivos riram da confusão da morena.

-Sinceramente? Não sei. - A rósea respondeu.

-Hina-chan, o buque!- Temari berrou.

A morena foi ate o centro do salão e se posicionou de costas para a multidão feminina. Um pouco distante delas, Kurenai conversava com Hiashi para que este não percebesse que a filha mais nova estava aos beijos com o herdeiro do Terceiro Hokage. Pouco a pouco a conversa se tornou interessante e a imagem que ela tinha criado em relação ao Hyuuga foi se dissipando. Ela ouviu gritos e as moças correndo para pegar o buque.

- Não vai se aventurar entre elas em busca do buque, Kurenai-sama?

-Ah Hiashi, isso não é mais para mim. Já casei, tive um filho. Ir lá para que? Deixe-as arriscar na sorte!-neste momento o buque estava rodopiando no ar e varias mãos erguidas tentavam toca-lo.

O filho da Yuuhi começou a chorar, por ter sido acordado com a barulheira e ela foi pega-lo. No meio do caminho, ouviu Hiashi dizer ''Nunca é tarde para buscar um novo amor'', ela teve vontade de rir, logo ele que nunca havia se casado novamente lhe dizendo isso era uma afronta. Ela se virou com a mão erguida para dar uma resposta mal criada ao homem quando algo colidiu com ela, segurando o objeto voador se deu conta que era o buque.

-Ora ora, acho que alguém vai se casar novamente.- A voz do Hyuuga soou baixa, mas ela pode ouvir da distancia que estava.

-Parabéns Kurenai-sensei!- Naruto e Kiba berraram do outro lado do salão.

Hinata se aproximou do pai ao ver a sensei se afastar. Sorriu marota observando o homem seguir a morena de olhos vermelhos pelo salão.

-Otou-san?

-Sim?

-Esta gostando da festa?

Ela faltava gargalhar internamente, porem mantinha o rosto sereno sem traços de risada iminente. Ela sabia que tinha que enrolar um pouco, falar sobre varias banalidades para enfim chegar ao ponto que ela queria. Ela sabia que o grande Hyuuga Hiashi tinha uma ligeira queda por sua ex-professora, mas conseguir com que ele admitisse tal façanha já era outra história. No final da noite tudo o que conseguiu foi uma confirmação indireta de sua suspeita.

Quando a festa finalmente terminou, já eram quatro horas da madrugada. Os recém casados sequer chegaram a se tocar depois da volta da festa. Revezaram as entradas no banheiro, se jogaram na cama e dormiram imediatamente. O cansaço falou mais alto que a tradição e o desejo de um pelo outro ao chegar no quarto.

Hinata sentiu algo pressionando sua cintura, ela baixou o rosto e se deparou com um braço musculoso a apertando possessivamente. Ela começou a ficar mais vermelha ao sentir a respiração calma em seu pescoço e tentou sair daquele abraço, ao se mover um pouco percebeu algo que não queria. Um membro grosso acabou indo parar no meio de suas coxas e foi corando mais ainda e se segurando para desmaiar que ela entendeu que, embora Gaara estivesse dormindo, seu 'amiguinho' estava bem acordado. Ela decidiu que iria acordar o marido e sair daquela posição constrangedora.

-Gaa-kun eu...

-Hinata.- a voz rouca sussurrou perto do pescoço dela.-Ohayo!

-Ohayo! Eu preciso ir no banheiro.

Ele se moveu para o lado e a soltou. Ela quase tropeçou ao sair correndo para dentro do banheiro. Fez sua higiene matinal e resolveu tomar um bom banho de água fria. Os pés dela estavam a matando de tão doloridos. Ela se enrolou na toalha e percebeu que havia esquecido sua roupa. Abriu uma pequena fresta na porta e viu que o quarto estava vazio.

Ela terminou de se secar e parou em frente as malas para escolher qual roupa vestir. Mal havia colocado uma calcinha e ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. Corou instantaneamente ao ver o ruivo com apenas uma toalha preta envolvendo os quadris. Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso na direção dela e percebeu que ela estava ficando roxa de vergonha.

Ele entrara no quarto justamente na hora em que a esposa estava de quatro, só com uma calcinha preta, procurando algo na mala. Ela começou a alternar o olhar entre ele e a porta do banheiro. Uma clara mensagem de que ela estava se levantando para correr para o banheiro e se esconder la, mas ele não iria deixar isso acontecer.

Com um movimento rápido, Gaara trancou a porta do quarto e se pôs na frente da porta do banheiro. A morena sequer teve tempo de parar, acabou colidindo com o marido que a segurou firmemente e fez questão de inverter as posições, pressionando-a contra a parede.

O ruivo segurava a esposa para evitar qualquer chance de fuga. Ele começou a beija-la calmamente, se entregando aos lábios carnudos e rubros da esposa. Ela deslizou as mão de encontro ao cabelo úmido dele e começou a acariciar relutantemente a nuca dele, hora ou outra arranhava o local levemente. Quando o beijo começou a ficar mais urgente, ele deslizou uma das mãos por toda a extensão da barriga dela até os seios, onde começou a acariciar de leve com movimentos circulares.

Hinata soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir a mão dele sobre um de seus seios, se permitiu abrir os olhos que ela nem percebera que fechara para observar o marido. Este por sua vez aproveitou a pequena trégua no beijo para distribuir selinhos e mordidas pela pele alva. Ele deu um chupão em um dos lados do pescoço dela e a ouviu arfar, logo depois puxou-o para mais perto de si. Era o movimento que ele precisava. Ergueu-a em seu colo e andou até a cama, depositando-a e se posicionando acima dela.

Ele começou a sugar um dos mamilos dela e com a mão massageava o outro seio, excitando-a cada vez mais. Ouviu mais um gemido baixo dela e sentiu a unha dela cravar-se na pele de seu pescoço. A cada gemido contido dela, ele se dedicava ainda mais a faze-la sentir prazer. Ele estava a ponto de enlouquecer com o membro latejando, pedindo por ela, mas se continha. Estava esperando ela ficar o mais úmida possível. Ele deslizou a boca depositando mais selinhos e chupões por toda a barriga dela ate chegar ao inicio da calcinha. Lentamente, desceu a trilha de beijo até a feminilidade dela e começou a pressionar o clítoris da amada com selinhos. Ouviu mais alguns gemidos escaparem dos lábios dela. Ergueu a cabeça apenas para ver um Hinata extremamente corada, mordendo o lábio inferior em uma tentativa pouco produtiva de abafar o gemidos. Ele puxou as laterais do tecido e arrebentou-o com os dedos, observou a área com atenção e começou a lamber toda a extensão da parte intima da moça, volta e meia exercia um pouco de pressão do clítoris novamente.

Sentindo a língua de seu marido lhe torturar lentamente, Hinata não tinha mais nada em mente, aquele homem estava a levando ao paraíso. Ela sentiu seu corpo se contrair enquanto o ventre parecia pegar fogo. Percebeu que o ruivo intensificou os toques e dessa vez também deslizava o dedo no pequeno local, pressionando o polegar em um ritmo cada vez mais rápido. Ela não aguentou deixou um grito de prazer escapar ao sentir um orgasmo.

Gaara apenas sorriu ao ver a mulher sentir o primeiro orgasmo, de muitos que ele iria lhe proporcionar. Ela agarrou os cabelos dele e cerrou o punho enquanto sentia prazer.

-Gaara...eu...ah- ela começou a arfar enquanto o olhava, se recuperando da sensação.

Ela queria sacia-lo, havia percebido o tamanho do membro do homem e o quanto ele também se encontrava excitado. O olhou em um pedido mudo para que ele se saciasse também. Não precisou pedir dua vezes, a toalha que escondia a virilha do homem foi ao chão e ele se moveu para perto dela.

O Sabaku começou a beijar e sugar o pescoço da esposa, marcando a pele branca de marcas vermelhas e meio arroxeadas. Ele encostou o topo de seu pênis na virilha dela e soltou um gemido rouco. A área latejava de desejo e qualquer toque, o minimo que fosse parecia queimar. Sentiu algo aperta-lo e percebeu que Hinata deslizava a mão pelo membro indo do topo ate a base. Ele começou a gemer ainda mais e a se movimentar na mão dela. Ouviu a morena soltar uma risadinha e a olhou. Nunca, em um milhão de anos, imaginaria que a mais casta de todas as Hyuugas estava gostando de masturba-lo pelo puro e simples prazer de ouvi-lo gemer.

A morena apertou um pouco a mão ao redor do membro rígido e ouviu o ruivo gemer ainda mais alto e se mover mais rápido em sua mão. Ela estava adorando sentir a rigidez aumentar, endurecendo o membro e fazendo-o crescer cada vez mais em suas mãos. Gaara gemeu mais alto e tomou os lábios dela para si com urgência e puro desejo.

Ele se ergueu um pouco pegou a mão que o estava masturbando e a posicionou em seus ombros. Olhou para ela e a viu assentir com a cabeça, mas antes de penetra-la viu o rosto dela passar de confiante a assustado numa fração de segundo.

- O que foi?

-Você vai... o céus... não vai caber.

Então ele reparou que o olhar dela estava fixo sobre seu pênis.

-Não vai caber?

-É muito grande, e é largo e... é enorme!- ela reduziu os lábios a uma linha.

O ruivo se sentiu ainda mais orgulhoso com o comentário dela. Acabara de aumentar o ego dele sem nem perceber. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso.

- É enorme, é?

-Aham.

Ele voltou a beija-la e se encaixou entre as pernas dela, começou a mover o quadril para frente vagarosamente e a segurou pela cintura, para que ela não saísse do lugar. Penetrou a mulher lentamente e ouviu o resmungo entre beijos de dor. Quando ja estava até a base de sua virilha dentro do corpo da amada, esperou ela se adaptar ao tamanho dele e sorriu de canto ao perceber o quanto a mulher era apertada. Começou a se movimentar para trás e para frente lentamente, se torturando, mas respeitando o tempo dela. Começou a penetra-la cada vez mais rápido, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro dela e sentido a moça se arquear a cada estocada. Os seios fartos dela se apertando contra seu peitoral definido o levavam a loucura e aumentavam ainda mais o desejo que ele sentia por ela. As unhas dela cravada em suas costas o excitavam, ele já sentia os filetes de sangue escorrendo de suas costas.

A respiração dos dois foi ficando cada vez mais descompassada, os movimentos mais brutos e rápidos Hinata sentia o ruivo sair e entrar nela, se retirando e invadindo-a com mai velocidade e força. O barulho da cama se arrastando com os movimentos dele passava despercebido para eles. Tudo que importava era ouvir os gemidos um do outro, a respiração quente em seus corpos suados, os beijos cada vez mais ferozes. Gaara vez ou outra ganhava uma mordida nos lábios sentia o gosto de cobre por um breve segundo e depois a morena sugava o lábio machucado. Ele mordia e sugava com força o pescoço dela, seus ombros e quando ela erguia o braço para puxar o cabelo dele em uma vã tentativa de se segurar ele atacava os braços também.

Se movendo como um só, o casal se perdia em meio a caricias, a mente de ambos estava nublada em puro êxtase. O ruivo gozou enquanto apertava as nádegas da amada. Com o jatos de um liquido quente golpeando seu interior, a morena acabou por gozar junto com ele, gemendo juntos o nome um do outro.

Gaara rolou para o lado esperando a respiração se acalmar e começou a observar a esposa. Ele sorriu ao se dar conta que foi o primeiro a possuir a mulher que estava ao seu lado,extremamente corada, toda suada e ofegante, com o cabelo negro espalhado pelo travesseiro e encarando-o com os grandes olhos prateados. Ele tomou a boca dela para si em um beijo calmo e só se afastou ao sentir falta de ar.

-Hinata.

-Sim?

-Eu te amo.

Ela riu, retirou um pouco da franja da testa suada e se sentou. Ele estranhou a atitude dela, até que ela riu marota e se sentou em cima dele.

-Eu também te amo.

Ela falou antes de começar a beija-lo. Gaara sorriu ao fim do beijo e percebeu que não era só aquilo que ela queria lhe falar.

- Pode falar, minha linda.

- Eu queria saber se você...

-Se eu?

- Quer uma segunda rodada.

Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Ela logo começou a deslizar a mão pelo membro dele e se ele achou que ela iria parar por ai, se enganou. Ela começou a sugar o topo do pênis massageando-o em movimento de vai e vem depois de sussurrar, mais para si do que para ele ''Eu queria saber qual gosto você tem''. Ele soltou uma risada rouca antes de começar a ajudar a esposa a masturba-lo e começar a fazer o mesmo com ela. Afinal, eles era recém casados e tinham um dia inteirinho pela frente para fazer o máximo de rodadas possíveis de sexo com uma boa diversidade de posições ao seu favor.

* * *

Observação:

¹ Yui-no: É dos rituais de noivado japonês, onde o noivo é aceite pela família da noiva. Dotado de um forte simbolismo, durante este ritual ambas as famílias dos noivos partilham uma troca de alimentos e de bebidas para selarem o acordo. Entre outros itens, oferece-se dinheiro para comprar sake, que representa carinho e obediência durante a vida de casados. Estes presentes são trocados entre ambas as famílias, num dia considerado como um dia de sorte. Este dia é decidido de acordo com uma consulta prévia do almanaque japonês. Os noivos também fazem uma troca de presentes entre eles, sendo uma saia oferecida ao noivo como símbolo de fidelidade.

²pintar a noiva de branco : no casamento tradicional japonês, pinta-se a noiva de branco puro da cabeça aos pés, representando uma ligação com os deuses.

Eu queria agradecer pelas reviews. Eu simplesmente amo saber que vocês gostam das minhas fics, quando eu não fico sabendo disso acabo por abandona-la. E eu recebi as pedradas enquanto quase faltava morrer de rir, eu realmente achei que o capitulo anterior havia ficado ruim porque fiz as pressas, mas já que você gostou, deve ter ficado bom. E eu quero agradecer muitíssimo ao Yukiyuri por me encorajar a escrever hentai.

Aviso: Essa é a segunda fic que eu escrevo, então não, eu não sei se os capítulos estão realmente bons e não, eu nunca escrevi uma historinha com cenas de sexo nem em pensamentos. Então caso algo lhe desagrade, querido leitor, eu fiz o máximo possível para tornar essa fic aceitável.

Continuem lendo e me façam feliz :D

Assinado: a escritora dessa bagaça aqui.

PS: Caso alguém tenha reclamações a fazer sobre esse capitulo, eu estou pronta para receber opiniões de todo e qualquer tipo. E não, eu não tenho um vocabulário vasto e por isso acabo repetindo muito as palavras.


	6. Chapter 6

Me desculpem por não postar o Epílogo de Deveres agora, mas eu tenho muita coisa para fazer e estou com bloqueio criativo.

Desculpem mesmo um dia eu volto e posto o ultimo capitulo.

Obrigada Luciana, sua opinião me deixa muito feliz.

E lembrem-se que os personagens não me pertencem, se eu fosse o tio Masashi o Neji ainda estaria vivo.


	7. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.

Hinata estava limpando a casa enquanto cantarolava uma canção que ouvira no rádio no dia anterior. Ela começou a fazer a comida ao iniciar sua faxina na cozinha. Sabia que o marido logo chegaria morto de fome e, caso não houvesse comida, iria começar a olha-la com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono especialmente para ela, até que ela terminasse de fazer ''a magica com os legumes, cereais e folhas'', como ele gostava de dizer.

Enquanto procurava seu avental olhou para o quadro no canto da sala. Na imagem estavam ela, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru e Kurenai quando o time ainda era formado por genins e a uma mestra. Sorriu ao pensar que era uma ninja que havia virado dona de casa, mas não se arrependia da decisão e no fundo, sabia que se tivesse que sair para uma missão pensando que Gaara teria que almoçar em um restaurante, podendo adoecer ou ter uma crise alérgica a algum tempero poderia mata-la.

Ouviu a campainha tocando e foi atender. Sua boca secou ao ver as pessoas a sua frente e abriu um sorriso gigantesco.

-Onee-chan!- Hanabi gritou enquanto corria e abraçava-a.

-Quanto tempo. Esta linda, Hana, está cada vez mais linda.

-Hina-chan, nós também existimos! Se continuar a prestar atenção só na Hanabi o Shino vai ficar magoado. - Sakura falou enquanto ria.

-Bom dia. Venham, entrem e se sentem. A estrada foi longa.- Hinata falava enquanto corria na cozinha pra baixar o fogo- Vão almoçar conosco?

-Se não se importar. - Lee respondeu.

-Oh, não se preocupem.

A Hyuuga colocou mais comida no forno e voltou para a sala para conversar com as visitas.

-E então, como estão todos? Quais as novidades?

-Otou-sama marcou a data do casamento com a Kurenai-san.

-Eu sabia! Hanabi, eu quero minha grana!

-Onee-chan, você não era assim! Sempre que fazíamos apostas não pedia o dinheiro.

-É a convivência com o Gaara.- Hinata falou rindo.

-O que tem eu?- falou o ruivo abrindo a porta. Ele parou e analisou todos calmamente – De onde brotou todas essas pessoas?

-Viemos visitar a Hina-chan seu bobo - respondeu Ino.

-Hn.- o ruivo voltou o olhar inquisitivo para a esposa- Continuando, eu ouvi meu nome ser pronunciado.

-É que eu ganhei uma aposta com a Hanabi, eu apostei que o Otou-san iria se casar com a Kurenai e ela voltou que não. Então a Hana não quer me pagar e ...

-Já era pirralha, vacilou, perdeu. Paga logo o que deve para a Hinata.

- Que horror! Isso é um complô contra minha ótima pessoa.

- E desfaça a cara emburrada que comigo não funciona e você sabe disso.

-Mas Onee-chan...

-Trato é trato.

- Sabaku no Gaara, o que você fez com minha irmã para faze-la cobrar o dinheiro das apostas?

-Chama-se: festas entre kages. Mil e um tipos de apostas ocorrendo simultaneamente. A cada aposta ganha por ela eu confiscava o dinheiro, fiz isso até ela apelar e esvaziar minha conta no banco.

-Falando em conta no banco. Que história é essa de trocar a senha da sua conta Sr. Sabaku?- Hinata falou com a voz bem mais calma e lenta que o normal, saboreando cada palavra.

Gaara congelou e abaixou o olhar, levou as mãos ao cabelo bagunçando-o nervosamente. Ele sentiu o olhar de todos ali recaírem sobre ele. Naruto ria da expressão do ruivo abertamente, Sakura ria de forma mais comportada, Ino olhava boquiaberta para Hinata, Shino e Hanabi conversavam sobre como o casamento mudou o comportamento deles e os analisavam.

- Bem, eu queria garantir a nossa segurança, querida.

- Finge que eu acredito. - Hinata relaxou a face e voltou o olhar para Sakura – Estão juntos a quanto tempo? Digo você e o Naruto?

-Ah sim, vamos fazer 5 meses de namoro semana que vem! E...- a Haruno começou a falar loucamente.

As mulheres ali presentes conversavam entusiasmadas e os homens só ousavam interromper vez ou outra. O dia foi avançando lentamente. Shikamaru e Temari chegaram depois e entraram na conversa. Ino contara sobre seu namoro com Sai, Hanabi admitiu estar em um namoro não muito bem definido com Konohamaru, Tenten e Lee estavam solteiros e não queriam se prender a alguém tão cedo. Gaara voltara ao trabalho antes de ter que ouvir as meninas começarem a conversar sobre filmes românticos, conversa que deixou os homens, menos Lee, com tédio. Foram alternando os assuntos até anoitecer.

Combinaram de no outro dia a ex- Hyuuga dar uma aula de culinária e artesanato. Fizeram um tour calmo em Suna á noite e se divertiram. Kiba volta e meia soltava alguma perola junto a Naruto. Ino ficou rindo das cantadas do Kankurou a noite inteira.

Depois de três dias os visitantes tiveram de voltar para Konoha. A ultima visão que tiveram foi de um Gaara com um meio sorriso e uma Hinata visivelmente apaixonada sorrindo bobamente para o marido. Os amigos concluíram que casar aqueles dois foi a melhor obra do destino. Juntos amadureceram de uma forma incrível e se tornaram felizes, mesmo que o ruivo continue a ser meio rabugento e a morena faça chá de bananeira para ele como vingança pelas brigas mais feias deles. Estavam bem juntos, estavam em uma harmonia contagiante e se amavam intensamente.

* * *

Eu sei que foi um fim bem cliche, mas convenhamos que não havia muito o que fazer considerando que trata-se de um epílogo e que não vai haver continuação.

Peço perdão por um erro meu ainda no primeiro capitulo referente ao Mizukage, Mizukage é uma mulher. Eu descrevi o Raikage. Foi um erro grosseiro, mas de primeira passou despercebido por mim, me desculpem mesmo.

E sim, ficou ruim, aceito as pedradas, mas acreditem quando falo que eu fiz e refiz esse capitulo durante 4 meses e essa foi a melhor opção.

Bem é só isso, obrigada a todos os leitores. Obrigada especial a quem mandou reviews e/ou me deu idéias do que por ou não na fic. Beijão.

**Fim**


End file.
